


WhisperVR, but it's Starbucks

by The_EXxtra



Category: WhisperVR
Genre: WhisperVR - Freeform, slice of lif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra
Summary: Whisper's batteries suck ass, so she goes to a Starbucks to try that human shit.





	WhisperVR, but it's Starbucks

A pink robot was in her room, streaming video games as per usual. She was having a good time, no real good reason to leave. However, because of the need to advance the plot and complete boredom, the sentient microwave decided to take an extra day off of streaming today and seeked out an entirely new fuel source.

“Nghhhhh!” Whisper yawned loudly to no one in particular, looking out her apartment window. She glanced at her personal HUD, seeing that her own battery was at 70%. “Fuck, that’s kinda cringe, man.” She said to herself, also cringing at the thought that she herself could become cringe. 

The robot plugged herself in, taking a brief, hour long nap before fully recharging. “Ugh...that’s better.” Whisper quickly rebooted, but felt something wasn’t right. 

“Is this what being old feels like? I thought I recharged.” The pink robot asked herself, feeling her battery drain down rather quickly. She oiled up her joints, looking out her window as she sighed. 

Whisper got a notification from Uber Eats, telling her about a Starbucks deal. “What…” She had a confused look on her face, seeing that a Starbucks was not far from her place. “Screw this, I’m just gonna go there.”

Whisper hurried out the door, feeling her power drain as fast as she walked. She only needed to cross a block or two to get there, but once in the shop, she felt like she needed a recharge yet again.

“Ugh! Hey…” Whisper slurred, forcing her frame past the front door, going to a Starbucks employee. 

“What can I get ya?” The unnamed employee asked, whispering to their fellow co-workers that Whisper was here, in person.

The drowsy robot could barely keep her optics on. “Just a real good pick-me-up.” Whisper groaned, her head resting on the front counter.

The employee nodded their head, understanding the need that a tired robot may possess. They whipped up some nice ass coffee, giving it to the dreary robot. 

Whisper nearly passed out on the table she slumped herself onto, but with the Starbucks, she was well awake and fully charged. “Damn, this shit actually works. Oh my god!”

She sipped the coffee again, putting the cup on the table, staring at you, the reader. “This Fanfiction was brought to you by Starbucks. You ever feel like shit and got way too much cash in your pockets, then get some expensive ass coffee at Starbucks. They come in weird, hipster ass flavors like disappointment brown, depression black, and the seasonal flavor, contemplation white. Finish this Fanfic today and get a mental seed planted in your brain to buy Starbucks next time you decide to go outside again, you degenerate.” 

The world fades to black, only leaving Starbucks branding in a void.


End file.
